Mistletoe
by Hyper Kid
Summary: It's been a very long time since Sam had a happy Christmas. Fortunately this year Missouri Mosley is there to make absolutely everything better. Sastiel SamxCastiel, hints of Debriel DeanxGabriel


HK: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cassie now be happy and read your story. 3 That's right this is a birthday fic by request of Cassie, she wanted Christmas in August so that's what she gets. Not really my best work but give me a break I wrote it on holiday. ;) Sorry Cass.

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural or anything else related to the show but sometimes I wish I did…

WARNINGS! Slash

XXXX

It had been a while since Sam had had a legitimately merry Christmas. There was always some catastrophe these days... But for once the end of the world had taken time off for Christmas. Missouri Mosley had made a reappearance, actually driving all the way from Lawrence to Sioux Falls to take over Bobby's kitchen.

The old hunter had tried to object but Missouri had a way of not listening. Before he knew it Bobby was calling Dean and the Winchesters joined the party. Since Castiel had been with them at the time he was invited too. Now the angel was helping Missouri decorate the house with garlands and mistletoe while Sam and Dean strung popcorn for the tree.

Dean made the occasional snide remark towards the angel, but Castiel was far too happy to be celebrating the season of giving to pay any attention. Sam caught his eye halfway through on of his brother's rants and gave the angel a sympathetic smile.

Castiel's returning beam lit up the room and Sam had to look away before he embarrassed himself. Cas didn't seem to mind. He was noticeably more cheerful as he continued to decorate so Sam considered it worth it, despite the odd looks Dean was giving him.

The elder Winchester had lapsed into silence after their exchange. He was giving the popcorn an entirely undeserved glare.

Sam couldn't bring himself to be too upset as he watched Cas hang a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway, humming a song Sam had never heard before. Not long after Bobby came back with the tree Missouri pronounced that dinner was ready.

Dean remained uncharacteristically quiet through the whole meal until Missouri shot him a sharp look and told him that if he didn't cheer up she would fetch her spoon. It was clear something was on his mind.

Sam might have been more worried, except Castiel was sitting opposite him and the angel was smiling at him. It was hard to focus on the food.

After dinner Sam offered to clear the table to get some time to clear his head. He put the dishes in the sink and leaned on the counter for a moment. A few seconds later someone else came into the kitchen after him.

Sam didn't turn.

It was probably Dean, too impatient to wait for the pie.

It came as a surprise then when Castiel leaned against the counter beside him, close enough that their arms were touching. The angel still didn't understand personal space.

Sam found himself relaxing into the warmth of his body and jerked himself away quickly. A flicker of hurt crossed Castiel's eyes but disappeared quickly. He ducked his head, frowning at his arms on the counter.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable Sam..." Cas was more than used to making these apologies by now. He wasn't exactly trying to stop the habit. Sam felt bad anyway, leaning back against the counter.

"No... It's alright." He even scooted back over so that their arms were touching again. This won him another of those wonderful smiles. They stayed in companionable silence for a while, Cas apparently not finding it particularly urgent to mention the reason he came looking for Sam.

In fact it was Sam himself who had to break the silence. "Why did you come in here?" He was a little hesitant to ask, since he wasn't really sure what he wanted the answer to be. Castiel didn't seem too certain either, as he paused long enough that Sam was about to ask him again before answering.

"I was... Concerned for you. You were away for a while. Dean informed me that you would be practicing your bitch faces for when he ate the pie. Would you like to practice on me?" He said it with such a completely straight face that Sam couldn't help but gape at him. Until he saw the glint in the angel's eye. The hunter laughed, nudging the now grinning angel.

"That was good Cas." The angel blushed a little at the compliment and silence fell again. This time it was Castiel who spoke first.

"Sam... I truly was concerned for you. You are... Very important to me." He wasn't actually looking at Sam, instead still fixedly staring at his arms. Sam was just as happy not to catch his eye at the confession. He let his eyes wander, eventually landing on the ceiling.

A startled laugh escaped his lips.

Castiel looked up, his head tilting as he followed Sam's gaze. A small smile tugged at his lips as well. "Mistletoe." Sam turned back to him quickly as he realized they were both under it.

"We don't have to kiss," he said quickly. Castiel's expression was unreadable.

"Perhaps a hug would suffice."

"Yeah... A hug." Sam jumped on the idea, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed. There was an awkward moment as they tried to work out this hugging business. Eventually Sam just opened his arms and pulled Cas in close. The angel fit in snuggly, hesitantly resting his head against Sam's chest.

Neither one was willing to break the hug until they heard a loud sigh from the doorway. Sam leapt back as though scalded and Castiel turned wide, deer-in-the-headlights eyes on Dean. The elder Winchester was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, watching them both.

"You two are embarrassing," he declared. "Seriously. I've had to spend weeks watching you moon over each other. And you're really going to hug under the mistletoe?" He shook his head in disgust. Sam cleared his throat, a little unable to believe this was happening.

"You mean... You'd be okay with it?" Castiel's head snapped around when he heard the words and Sam raised his hands quickly. "If you'd even want to!"

Because yes, Sam had been mooning over Castiel. Dean's words had brought this home to him in a very real way, and if he by some miracle had Dean's blessing... Unless Cas smited him. Right now. But no, the angel was beaming again, those lovely blue eyes lighting up.

"I would very much appreciate the chance to kiss you Samuel." The bottom dropped out of Sam's stomach. His brain stopped working, his jaw apparently volunteered to find his stomach and was checking the floor first, he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful angel. The beautiful angel that just admitted... Sam was about to die. Dean was, as ever, less dramatic.

"What are you geeks waiting for? Daenu!" He waved his hands at them as though shooing ducks. Really Sam would prefer it if he just left, but Dean didn't believe they'd ever get around to it if he wasn't there to prod them.

So Sam reached out once more and this time Castiel flew into his embrace, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss that soon took over Sam's whole world. Best. Christmas. Ever.

XX

After confirming that his baby bro was indeed legitimately lip locked with his angel, Dean snagged the pie (duh) and headed back out to Missouri and Bobby. The old hunter took one look at Dean's expression and grunted.

"Those two idjits finally get around to it?" As he had told Dean so long ago, so few hunters really achieved happiness. Bobby would be proud if both the boys he helped raise could be exceptions. Dean nodded, putting the pie on the table and giving Missouri his best puppy eyes until she gave him a large piece.

"Yeah. Apparently he didn't think I'd be okay with it." From the way Dean said it you'd think he was the most accepting man alive. Missouri rescinded his pie.

"Boy if I hadn't talked to you would you have been?" She waved her spoon menacingly when Dean reached for his food. The hunter pouted but actually considered it for a while. He shrugged.

"Well... Probably yeah. After I had time to get used to the idea..."

"You mean more time than three months?"

"Not the point Bobby! But I mean it'd be pretty hypocritical if I didn't. I've been with Gabriel pretty much since he was resurrected..." Anything else Dean was about to add was cut off by a startled shout from the kitchen.

"Gabriel's alive?!" Fortunately Cas managed to come up with something better for Sam to do with his tongue before he could come out and flay his brother with it.

XXXX

HK: So leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
